fruafandomcom-20200214-history
MAGIC
Magic is integral to UNLIMITED ADVENTURES. Magic-users and clerics, as well as high-level rangers and paladins can cast spells. Magic is essential to the survival of the party. Magic-users cast many powerful offensive and defensive spells. Clerics cast healing spells to revive wounded characters as well as both defensive and offensive spells. A spell can exist in one of four forms: in a character's memory, in a character's spell book, on a scroll, or in a wand. Memorized spells are cast with the CAST command. Spells are memorized during rest while camped. Spells in scrolls or wands are cast with the USE command. Memorizing a spell takes 1,5 minutes of game time per spelt level, plus a preparation period based on spell level: Spell Level Preparation Time ------------------------------------------------------- 12 4 hours 3-4 6 hours 5-6 8 hours 7-8 10 hours 9 12 hours Example: 'To memorize two 1st level spells, one 2nd level spell, and one 3rd level spell would take: (6 hours preparation) + (2 * 15 min) + (1 * 30 min) + (1 * 45 min) = 7 hours 45 min Spells do not automatically have their full effect on their target. Each target of a spell may get a saving throw to avoid some or all of the effects of the spell. Magic-Users Magic-users keep spell information in their personal spell books, and may only memorize spells that are recorded there. When a magic-user trains for a new level, he selects a new spell to add to his spell book. A magic-user can also scribe spells from identified scrolls if he is of high enough level to cast them. A magic-user must cast a read magic spell or bare a scroll identified in a shop before he can scribe (or cast) from it. The scroll disappears after it has been scribed or cast. Clerics Clerical magic requires no spell books. All clerical spells of the appropriate level are always available to a cleric; the character need only memorize them. Unlike magic-users, clerics can cast spells from scrolls without any preparation, although clerical scrolls also disappear after being cast. Paladins Paladins use their clerical spells identically to clerics, except that they can never use clerical scrolls, even if they may cast the spells. Rangers Rangers use magic and druidic spells. They use magic spells identically to magic-users and the druidic spells as clerics use their magic. Rangers can never cast spells from scrolls, even if they can memorize and cast the scroll spell normally, Tips on Magic Both clerics and magic-users may cast spells which assist tile party in combat. Preparatory spells, such as bless or strength, cast just before a tough battle can protect or strengthen characters. Combat spells can be cast to damage foes during combat. Healing spells can be cast either during or after combat to revive wounded comrades. Spells should be rememorized as soon as possible after they are used. This is most likely to happen after combat. When in camp, have your spellcasters memorize spells and select REST to allow them to imprint the spells for later use. Selecting REST without choosing new spells has the spellcasters rememorize the spells they have cast since last resting. Note: Before resting, it is a good idea to save your game especially after tough combats. Also, keep at least two separate saved games at all times and alternate between them. This will allow you to go back to a save before that last, fatal battle or to try, different strategies at key points.